Utau the eavesdropper
by mysteriousblackcat
Summary: When Amu and Ikuto are left alone to do whatever they like, what happens when Utau comes home earlier then they planned and happens to over-hear their little....game? AMUTO ONE-SHOT.


**Emer-chan: ok so i wrote this during P.E. Since i was REALLY REALLY bored..**

**Ikuto: she was very bored...**

**Amu: And she thought it'd be funny and hilarious..**

**Emer-chan: Which it is! All my friends loved it!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* and then they called you obsessed..**

**Amu: You really are...**

**Emer-chan: SHUDDUP!!**

**Utau: I think it's messed up...**

**Amu: Agreed...**

**Both: O///O**

**Ikuto: I wish if it was only true..**

**Emer-chan: UTAU?! where'd you come from?!!**

**Utau: My mom...T_T**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Emer-chan: oh....well! on with the one-shot! nya!!!**

**Amu: why must it be always perverted...*sighs***

**Ikuto: then it wouldn't be funny...**

**Utau: .....no reply...**

**Emer-chan: Start!**

"Ah! Don't do that!"

"But we're suppose to in this kind of situation."

"......be quiet."

Utau, upon hearing these mistaken words, leaned closer to her older brother's door; placing her ear against it.

A chuckle was hear before another scream of Amu's escaped the room.

"I-Ikuto!"

"C'mon Amu, you can't actually deny the fact that you're enjoying this."

"Y-You can't prove it!"

"Of course I can. You're face is a bright red and you're body's covered in sweat from trying so hard. Yeah, I think you're enjoying it."

Utau's eyes widened, her cheeks lightly pink.

"Shut up!"

Silence was heard once more before Amu's voice suddenly shouted,

"Ah! My left hand?! I can't do that!"

"I said you're right hand."

"Oh...but I thought-"

"Amu, just use you're right hand. If you use you're left then we're both going to have a mess all over our hands. It'll be better if you use you're right."

"O-Oh...okay."

Utau's hand flew over her mouth as Amu's and Ikuto's voice flowed out from inside his room.

"Ita! Amu! Not so hard!"

"Well then quit moving it!"

Pants could be heard as Utau started to panic.

"Just move you're left leg and-"

Amu's scream followed by a rather loud thud escaped from inside the door.

"Ready for another round?" Ikuto's voice came out strained.

"Ikuto! You-"

Amu never finished her sentence when Utau suddenly slammed the door open, her face a bright red with eyes wide.

"I-If you're going to do that! D-Do it somewhere....else?"

Utau peered down at the pair with a very confused gaze.

Amu, who was currently glaring up at Ikuto, was chara-nari'd with Ran, and fully clothed. Ikuto, who was currently smirking down at Amu, was chara-nari'd with Yoru, and fully clothed. They were both resting on a red, blue, yellow, and green polka-dotted white mat. Amu's hand was gripping Ikuto's swishing blue-tail which was wrapped around her leg, seeming to cause her to fall underneath him.

It took a few moments and Amu's and Ikuto's confused and questioning gazes before it finally clicked within Utau's mind.

"You're playing.....twister?"

"Actually, it's our own version called 'Chara-nari' Twister, but yeah." Amu fixed with a smile towards Utau.

"What else would we be doing Utau?" Ikuto questioned.

Utau glanced down with a blush.

"N-Nothing."

Ikuto's face suddenly changed into a chibi wide-kitty-smirk before saying,

"Now, now Utau, do we need to talk about how Amu at age 15 is still too young to do anything, again?"

Utau's eyes widened before she took off like a bullet slamming the door closed after exclaiming,

"I-IKUTO!! Don't embarrass me!!"

Amu's eyes suddenly widened before she glanced up at Ikuto with a clearly confused experssion.

"EHHHHHHH?!! Ikuto! What is she talking about?!!"

Ikuto smirked down towards Amu.

"Nothing you need to know about right now, Amu."

A few seconds of silence ticked by before a sudden 'Ding!' was heard as Amu's eyes widened in realization.

"AHHHHHH!!! Utau! Ikuto! You two are so perverted!!!"

Ikuto's laughter was heard before the scene slowly faded to black leaving Amu glaring up at Ikuto with a red face and Ikuto cracking up laughing.

**Emer-chan: da~daaaaaaa~!!!**

**Ikuto & Amu: *sweat-drops* Dramatic ending much?**

**Emer-chan: I liked it!! **

**Ikuto: kinda creepy at the end...but I liked it!**

**Amu: of course YOU liked it! I was just so relieved to find out we were actually playing twister..**

**Ikuto: *elbows Amu teasingly* you were actually thinking about it weren't you? **

**Amu: *turns bright red***

**Ikuto: *smirks* I thought so...**

**Emer-chan: Where's Uta- *stares at Utau huddled in an emo corner*  
*sweat drops* Oi....**

**Ikuto: *continues to pester and tease Amu***

**Amu: *endures it with a blush and a sigh***

**Emer-chan: OK! Arigato minna for reading! CYA!!! NYA!!!!**


End file.
